Destiny
by Milkycrownlover4
Summary: This is a little something I thought up late at night. Thought i'd make it into a fic and share it with you. Pairing: CicadaDelphine Please R&R!


_If destiny is love, can it bring us together?_

_If destiny is fate, can it tear us apart?_

_Together I feel alive._

_Alone I feel dead._

_I take it back._

_No one can fulfill my destiny,_

_I am destined to be alone._

_Is it because of the way I act?_

_That's the way I am._

_It will never change._

_Destiny is what keeps us alive._

_If your destined to die, than so be it._

_Life leads us down many paths._

_I yet, do not know what road I will take._

_I wish to be happy._

_To live life free._

_But my destiny will surely show you that if you wish to captivate me, I am already taken…_

_Taken by my own fate._

_Who knows what that is?_

_Only I._

_Unmei (Destiny)_

He gazed up into the depths of the enormous room. With every step he took, his body began to shake even worse. Today was the day he would meet his charge.

He had been blessed with a very special role in this beautiful young woman's life. He was to protect her, to give her his life, soul and devotion. He wasn't yet sure how capable he was of giving this, yet he continued to walk up the slightly sloped room and to her. He had no idea what she was like, or how to please her, but it was sure that it would not be an easy task. He forced himself, with each step, but he knew his nervousness was showing through. Moving slightly slow, he approached her; a silhouette was forming through the darkness of the room. And so it was. His life had begun.

The first day; it had passed so quickly. Cicada could hardly believe this is what his new life consisted of; Protecting and caring for. She never spoke to him, she never said a word. But cicada could tell by her actions and almost unnoticeable emotion, that inside, she was lost and confused.

That night, he was sent to her room, and forced to sleep with her, in the same bed. He stayed a good distance from her, he felt getting a little too close was inappropriate.

Deep inside, he felt some sort of odd feeling. It was strange, in a way, something he had never felt before. It felt good it a way, and then in another way, made his stomach turn.

She was laying in the corner, of the very vast room. She still did not speak. A tear slid down her cheek. She was crying.

What could Cicada do? He was not experienced to comfort or care, soothe and ease. And even if he would try to comfort the poor girl, the new "Maestro", the Guild cameras would be watching, he was unable to still touch her.

Cicada felt sorrow, pain from inside. What could he do for this uneasy girl? That yet he was not certain.

He made a daring move. He crawled over to her fragile frame, and touched her cheek. The girl still had not expression; it was blank; yet he could see deep inside of her, that something was not quite right.

She stared into the open space of the room; it was as if she was looking, but not seeing. She did not respond. Then he did something he would never imagine doing.

He embraced her. Suddenly deep inside of her, all the pain washed away. It was a miracle. Cicada tried to stop her, but she began to cry even harder. He still embraced her, never letting go.

"Do you mean what you are doing? Or are you just doing this because they want you to…? These are the words that escaped her mouth, between the gasps of air she was taking between crying. She waited for an answer…

Cicada had no idea what to say, think, or do. He had never been in a situation like this.

" I will take care of you, and I will make you happy again."

She had no idea what to do. No one ever treated her kindly, they only did so because it was their right to show respect to the "Maestro". She began to speak.

" Will you show me what others wont? Will you treat me with kindness that is pure?"

Cicada paused. He thought for a moment, for the right words. Then they came to him. Like someone had gone and whispered them in his ear.

"Maestro Delphine, I am not like any of the others… they show respect that it not pure and real. Instead they do it to prove to others that are loyal to the Maestro. You'll never become what they want you to. You will never become a Maestro. A Leader. A ruler. I can tell by looking in your eyes. There is no one who can understand you, to tell you that something in your life is missing."

"What is missing in my life?" she asked. She doubted he knew the answer, but still waited for a reply.

"Love. Affection towards you, that is meant to show you kindness and happiness. Happiness is what all seek to achieve, some do, yet others do not. I will show you the road towards happiness. And most of all, I will show you love."

The girl smiled. A small tear trickled down her cheek. "Thank you. For showing me happiness…"

Delphine sat in Cicada's arms for a very long time. She could already tell that he was someone that would do for her what no one else would. To be True.

"Cicada, may I tell you a secret?"

"Sure."

"Life leads us down many wondrous paths. Which one you will take you will not know until the end. Life is noting but a mere game, you will never know where it will take you until you reach the end of the path. This is what we call… destiny."

Cicada smiled. "I understand. Lets take on destiny together!"

"Sure."

END 

Authors notes Hello again. Its been a long, good while. Regarding stories that I have written and have not been updated for a long time, I will remove them when I go to post this fic. I will complete them at my leisure and then post the completed version on you liked it, that's good for you. In my opinion, I don't think its that good. If your going to flame, please do. I am curious as to what you think its wrong with it. Oh yes, and I wrote this story for MissSpiritrawthe Cream.


End file.
